Yami Yami no Mi
The Yami Yami no Mi is a Logia-type Devil fruit that allows its user to create and control darkness at will, making the user a Darkness Human (闇人間 Yami Ningen). ''It was eaten by Laval Zandro. This fruit is considered "unique" even for a Logia type and the ability it grants is said to be the "most evil". Etymology * "Yami" (闇?) is the Japanese word for "darkness". Appearance The Yami Yami no Mi is a large, round, light purple fruit made up of many small teardrop-shaped components with swirl patterns, and green leaves sprouting from the top. Its overall shape and appearance closely resembles a pineapple or a bunch of oversized and teardrop shaped grapes. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The first and foremost strength, is that it allows the user to control darkness and its unique property of gravity. The darkness is visually demonstrated by a black smoke-like substance spreading out from the user's body. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. The user can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless of their current state. Similar to a black hole, the user can absorb things inside a vortex. It seems that it does not completely compress and annihilate that which is sucked in as an actual black hole would do, but rather creates some form of space where things are stored. The most unique and frightening advantage of the fruit is that the user also has the ability to nullify the powers of other Devil Fruits by simply touching the user and draining them of their abilities. All types of Devil Fruit, be it a Paramecia, Zoan or Logia, are affected by this, though Logias are most affected as they can no longer become intangible by transforming into their respective element. This nullification truly seems absolute, as though the Devil Fruit users had never gained their powers at all. The effect is unlike the effect of a body of water or seastone, both of which just inhibit a person from controlling their powers. Weaknesses The major strength of this particular fruit, the darkness the user turns into that swallows up everything, is also its major weakness. Since the darkness also absorbs attacks, the user of the fruit is still vulnerable to attacks, which do not pass through the darkness they turn into. If they fail to absorb an attack in time, the user can be hurt like any other normal human being or even more. In addition, while the ability to nullify Devil Fruit abilities is very powerful, the user must actually touch and remain in contact with the victim for the effects to remain constant, meaning that if the victim is somehow separated from the user's physical touch they will quickly regain their Devil Fruit abilities. However, it seems this power can be overcome in certain situations, or that is has to be the user making the physical contact, and not the opponent. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Laval Zandro With the Yami Yami no Mi's power, Zandro can create a pool of darkness which is capable of causing an extremely strong and powerful gravitational pull. With it, Zandro is capable of creating gravitational pulls, as well as being able to make pools of darkness that are capable of devouring, and pulling in anything, much like an actual black hole. Zandro can shape the darkness into weapons and beams that are capable of piercing, hitting, and devouring target simultaneously. The named techniques that involve the powers of the fruit that are used by Zandro are as listed here: * '''Boundless Void' (無限のボイド Mugen no boido): Zandro spreads his darkness over a large area and, much like a black hole, swallows up anything he chooses. When swallowed, the person or object is subjected to a large amount of gravity and crushed. * Shadowy Discharge '(闇の放電 ''Yami no hōden): Used following '''Boundless Void, Zandro expels all of the destroyed remains of what his darkness had swallowed up at once. * Dark Vortex '(ダーク渦 ''Dāku uzu): Extending one arm towards his opponent, Zandro activates the gravity power of his darkness to pull them into his grasp. Zandro can then attack them with his massive strength. This move is particularly useful when used in conjunction with the fruit's power-nullifying abilities, since the target could easily avoid it by fighting at a distance from Zandro. However, this technique has also proven to be a great weakness, as most opponents he draws near him have attacked him while at close range. * '''Onyx Cosmo '(オニキスコスモ ''Onikisukosumo): Zandro covers the area surrounding his opponent in darkness, blocking their vision. * '''Black Opening: Similar to a combination of Boundless Void '''and '''Shadowy Discharge, Zandro draws surrounding enemies into a pool of darkness in front of him before ejecting them, causing heavy damage in the process. * Black Star: Zandro creates a big ball of darkness and throws it at his opponent. History WIP Category:Logia